Sicko
by Disneynerd7
Summary: Finn is sick. And his family is at Disney World. So, he calls his amazing girlfriend Amanda to come take care of him. What will happen on Finn's sick day. I may add to this for different ships but for now it's complete. I will now be updating on Tuesdays so stay tight for that!


**Sicko**

** Um, Sup my Keepers? DON'T KILL ME! Writers' block sucks. I know it's June but... I'M TOO SCARED TO READ THE INSIDER! So my friends, PLEASE NO SPOLIERS cough Kiwi cough sorry I had something in my throat. There is a super super duper important AN down below so if you read that huge glob of world I'll love you forever. **

** Maybeck: Can you PLEASE get on with it!**

** Me: But I don't wanna!**

** Finn: Kirbs, don't you want the readers to see me dying?**

** Me: Why yes, yes I do. Just remember, LOOK FOR THE BARE NECESSITIES!**

** Everyone: SHUT UP!**

** Side Note: Finn might be OOC but he's sick and this is what I'd do if I was sick.**

** Disclaimeronia: I asked, I pleaded, but Ridley Pearson will not give me KK :( Disney will not give me the rights to them either.**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Man this really sucks! I'm dying right now and my family is at Disney World because my sister's birthday is tomorrow and we have school. I'm so alone. And my nose hurts, my throat hurts, my stomach hurts, and my head hurts. So, I called my last resource, Amanda.

When Amanda finally came after those long two minutes I was about dead. She rang the doorbell and I just yelled from the couch that it was open. She came in and examined my big mess of blankets and tissues. Let me just say that I was really really cold and snotty.

"God Finn you must feel really bad," she said.

"I'm dying Amanda! Are you blind?" I said. She just laughed at me and put her hand up to my forehead.

"You're burning up. Go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep. I'm not tired!"

"You made me do this," she said. She took out her phone and went to the music app.

"Oh no you don't," I said as she was playing a lullaby. I instantly fell  
asleep.

**LINEBREAK Hi KK! Hi Papaya! Hi Mango! Hi Kiwi! Hi JTPHRCA! Hi Momo!**

* * *

When I awoke from my amazing dream of not being sick. I saw Amanda looking over me.

"You drool in your sleep," she said. (Favorite if you get the reference!)

"Well that's very good news. Thank you very much," I said sarcastically. I then sneezed all of the snot out of my nose. I showed her the tissue. "Isn't that gorgeous?

"Eww! Finn, get that away from me!" She said. I put on the sad puppy eyes. "No. Stop it!

"Fine. Be like that," I said while turning on the TV. "Hey Amanda?"

"What?"

"Can we watch a Disney movie?" She sighed and put in her favorite, The Little Mermaid.

"But I don't want to watch this!"

"What do you want to watch then?"

I thought for a minute. "Can you get my phone for me please? I need some advice."

"Really? You need advice on what movie you watch?"

"It's a very difficult decision. I mean, there's so many!" She sighed in defeat and handed me my beloved phone. I decided to call my dearest Philby because I knew he was on a date with Willa and I was feeling very mean to him. After three rings he picked up.

"What do you want, Finn?" He asked.

"Why hello to you too my dearest Philby," I said back.

"Just get to the point," he said. Obviously annoyed. Bingo. I put it on speaker so Amanda could hear.

"I have very important questions for you and you have to answer completely honest with me."

"Just ask the stupid questions."

"They are important. Okay so first, what Disney movie should I watch?"

"Are you kidding me? I happen to be with someone!" Amanda had to cover her mouth from laughing.

"Phil, it's a big decision! I mean, there's so many!"

"Just watch Lion King!"

"Okay. We shall watch Lion King."

"Who are you with?"

"Amanda."

"Why is Amanda with you?"

"I'm sick and she, being the best girlfriend ever, is taking care of me." Amanda kissed my cheek. "Now...How's your date with Willa?" I ask in a really girly voice.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Well you see, after you asked her out, Willa told Charlene who told Jess who told Amanda who told me who told Maybeck. You see, word travels fast."

"I hate you all."

"Even Willa? The girl you're with right now?"

"Except her."

"I love you too, Phil."

"By the way, my date was going fine until you interrupted it, thank you very much."

"You are so welcome buddy. Okay, I'm gonna leave you now. Ba bye. "

"Bye!" Amanda yelled. (And into my ear thank you very much)

"Okay, goodbye Amanda, tell Finn I won't be talking to him," he said.

"Rude!" That was me. Then he hung up. God, sometimes I love Philby. After I put my phone down, Amanda switched the movie to Lion King. "Hey, Amanda?"

"What do you want now?" she asked. She knows me so well.

"Can you make me some soup?"

"I guess so," she then went into the kitchen. While she was making my soup, I gathered up all my blankets and pillows and made the best fort in the world. When she came back she said, "What is that?"

"A fort, obviously," I said as i crawled into it. "It's amazing, right?"

"No," I gasped. "It can fall any minute now."

"You're wrong. This is the best fort ever." She then touched the top and my beautiful fort fell on top of me. "No!"

"Let me help make the best fort ever." And that's what we did the whole day, build forts and watch Disney movies. At about 5:00, all the other Keepers came and we did the same thing.

"So, Philby," I said. The guys were all hanging out in the guy fort while the girls were in the girl fort.

"Yes, Philby," Maybeck said.

"How was your date with Willa?" I said in an even more girl voice than before, I didn't even know I could go that high.

"I-it was fine," Philby said his face so red!

"I think you're not telling us all of it, Phil," Maybeck said. We both leaned into his face.

"C'mon Philbers, did you kiss her?" I asked. I'm so mean to him.

He blushed even redder, "So what if I did kiss her? It's none of you guys' business."

"He admitted it! He admitted it, Maybeck! Philby kissed Willa! Philby kissed Willa!" I yelled.

"Philby kissed Willa! Philby kissed Willa! Philby kissed...who? Willa! That's right Willa got kissed by who? Philby! Philby kissed Willa! Philby kissed Willa!" Maybeck and I chanted. We could hear the girls laughing their butts off in their fort. I don't think Willa was though. Philby looked like he was about to punch us.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. You," he said. Maybeck and I jumped up and ran outside. Philby chased us and the girls followed outside. And that's how I spent my sick day, spending time with my best friends.

**Wow, 1,035 words. I feel special. I'm feeling write-y and my creative juices are flowing my friends. So, I'm going to post a new story after this and write a one-shot and write a song-fic and write another story and I think, maybe, finish Christmas for y'all so you're welcome to that and y'all will be hearing a lot from me. I'm in a play so I may or may not be able to write a lot this summer 'cause the practices are Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, and then I have archery on Saturday so I'll try my best to update on... Tuesdays 'cause today is a Tuesday so yeah. I got a Kindle just recently and there are so many books I want! I think I might narrow it down to 7 series because 7 is the lucky number and I'll put a poll on my profile so if you vote for the series I will get I'll be grateful. If you've read all of this you get a cookie. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

**PEACE, LOVE, DISNEY, AND KEEPERS!**

**PEACE!**

**BOOM!**

**KK SEE YA.**


End file.
